


By Your Side: Janet

by feralfemby



Series: By Your Side [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, emotionally i mean. otherwise she can take care of herself, i love her i love her, please protect janet 2kforever, seriously though i love her so much, the relationship is really not the main focus, this is mostly me stanning a fictional anthropomorphized piece of assistive tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfemby/pseuds/feralfemby
Summary: Reflections of a not-robot not-girl who might just be not-so-confused about what she's supposed to be anymore.





	By Your Side: Janet

**Author's Note:**

> <333

She could have spent millenia watching that ticker tape. Or standing in the silence of her void, wondering if there’d come a day when she wouldn’t be alone. It wouldn’t have been tedious. Not even if her knowledge of the universe wasn’t constantly being updated and occupying her. She could entertain herself now, too. Somewhere along the way she must have gained the ability to daydream. 

She smiled to herself. It was true what she’d said some time ago, that she was more than what she’d once been. She was almost hesitant to refer to herself by product name when she thought about it now. She wasn’t exactly _a_ Janet anymore. But she was Janet. There was something different about that. She knew there was. 

She looked over at Michael. His face was lined with worry, and full of pride. He was preoccupied, carefully monitoring the only things he cared about in the universe. It was so new of him to care like this, she knew. She knew everything. Even things she shouldn’t know—pain, and fear, and love. 

Oblivious and non-omniscient, the humans kept living their lives with her and Michael watching over them. And she knew they both had changed. And, with another secret smile, she knew how. 

They had both become a little more human.


End file.
